


Checksum

by dotfic



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He trusts her instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checksum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin Missy (mtgat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/gifts).



"We should rerun the sequence." Anastasia's slender fingers turn the beaker under the stream of water, and Halcyon can't help staring at the brightness of liquid and glass against her skin.

"The sequence was conclusive." He shrugs. "I ran it myself."

"Confident bastard, aren't you?"

There might be a playful lift at the corner of her mouth or in her voice, there might not.

Halcyon takes the beaker from her, his fingers curling around hers. "All right," he says. She leans, skin warm, when he puts his lips against her neck. "We'll rerun it."

Turns out he made an error.


End file.
